Inocencia Robada
by Animetrixx
Summary: Fic dramático que cuenta la mayor de las atrocidades que sufrió Rose al ser prisionera del ejercito estatal. Lean solo personas de alto criterio. Alto contenido explícito.


Animetrixx al habla: Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Esta vez les traigo una historia diferente a la que los tengo acostumbrados. Lo que pasa es que la otra vez me leí (de corrido en un solo día) "Las desventuras de la virtud" del Marquez de Sade, y me gustó tanto, que quise terminar de una buena vez este one shot que le venía diciendo a mi amiga Love Over que terminaría algún día. Pues ya lo terminé. Así que disfrutenlo. ¡Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida!

Adevertencias: Sexo explicito. Solo para matores de edad de alto criterio.

* * *

INOCENCIA ROBADA.

Ella ahora solo era una prisionera más de guerra.

No estuvo dispuesta a hacer nada de lo que ellos le pidieron, pues jamás traicionaría a su propio pueblo. Y ahora estaría por enfrentar las consecuencias.

Era media noche, Rose no podía dormir en aquella celda improvisada junto con los demás prisioneros. De pronto, llegó un soldado a la cámara donde se encontraba la jovencita. Abrió la puerta, y sin dar ninguna explicación, sujetó a la Lyorense del brazo y la levantó para dirigirla fuera de la celda.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas…?

El soldado no contestó la pregunta. Únicamente sonrió malignamente mientras veía a la todavía niña estremecerse y sufrir en lo que trataba de zafarse y escapar.

Casi arrastrándola, la llevó hasta uno de los dormitorios del campamento del ejercito. La pobre inocente no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando. En un principio creyó que iba a ser interrogada nuevamente. Ojalá hubiera sido así.

Ambos entraron a la enorme tienda. Allí los estaban esperando otros nueve soldados. Con el sujeto que había traído a la morena, daban un total de diez hombres.

- Ja ja ja… No creí que te atreverías a traerla. – comentó uno de ellos.

- Que hermosa es…

El sujeto que la había traído hasta allá, la soltó y empujó dejándola caer al piso. Rose aún se encontraba maniatada y permaneció en el suelo algo adolorida por la brusquedad de aquel soldado.

- ¿Qu-ué quieren de mí…? – preguntó con temor y pánico.

- Ja ja ja ja… ¿A poco no es más bella cuando esta asustada? – poco a poco los soldados se fueron acercando a ella, hasta rodearla por completo, mientras ella permanecía paralizada.

- Eres tan pequeña. Aún eres una niña. Pero… - uno de ellos la sujetó por los hombros y la recostó boca arriba contra el piso, Rose inútilmente trataba de zafarse moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras soltaba alaridos de dolor.

- ¡S-suéltameee!

- …también te has vuelto una mujer… - el soldado comenzó a pasar lentamente su mano por encima de los sucios ropajes de Rose.

- Kyaaaaa!! – gritó Rose con todas sus fuerzas. Lástima que aunque todos allí la escuchasen, nadie la salvaría de su cruel destino.

Todos los demás se acercaron más a la inocente niña. Uno de ellos se agachó y la sujetó de las piernas para evitar que siguiera pataleando de desesperación. Otro le sujetó el rostro y taponó su boca para que dejase de gritar de miedo, y otros dos más sujetaron sus hombros para inmovilizar a la morena por completo y darle la libertad a su compañero de sacar una navaja de sus bolsillos. Todos los presentes nada más reían al ver la asustada mirada de la jovencita. Cuyos ojos llenos de pánico empezaban a saturarse de lágrimas que aún no alcanzaban a derramarse en su rostro. Verla en ese estado les resultaba placentero y excitante. Era como ver a un indefenso ciervo sufrir mientras esperaba a ser devorado. Finalmente el soldado se sacó una navaja que traía en su uniforme y la acercó al cuello de la aún niña.

- Y si aún no has te has vuelto una mujer… - le murmuró con malicia desbordante – eso tiene una solución…

El soldado comenzó a cortar la desgastada y sucia playera de la morena niña, dejando libres poco a poco, los aún en desarrollo senos de la joven. Pequeños, pero firmes y con una sedosa piel morena. Los soldados al verlos, esbozaron una diabólica sonrisa del placer, fruto de ver las tiernas carnes de la aún virgen. Rose solo trató de gritar del susto, pero había sido taponada con un trapo, y aquellos gritos que trataba de dar se escuchaban como gemidos intensos que solo provocaban que los soldados perversos se excitaran aún más. El soldado que le había cortado la playera, la miró con lujuria y comenzó a sobar suavemente con su mano los pechos desnudos de la prisionera. Rose trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras continuaba gimiendo de dolor. Pero los demás soldados la tenían bien sujetada y lo único que conseguía era lastimarse a sí misma y divertir más a los presentes.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo también quiero tocarlas! – gritó uno de ellos.

- Sí. Sigue, que todavía le falta más por ver.

El soldado que llevaba la navaja dejó de acariciar aquellos pechos para seguir cortando las prendas de la joven. Rose trataba de liberar sus piernas para patalear y detener a aquel inhumano, pero no le era posible por más que se esforzaba. El soldado continuó cortando los demás ropajes de la joven: terminó de despedazarle su blusa y continuó para cortar también los pantalones y las bragas de la jovencita. Aunque él había dejado de acariciar los sedosos senos de la niña, otro soldado había aprovechado para estrujar y apretujar bruscamente el seno derecho de la joven, mientras que uno de los soldados que la estaba sujetando del brazo, sin ningún remordimiento acercó su rostro al pecho izquierdo de la morena y comenzó a lamer lascivamente el ya endurecido pezón de la todavía niña.

Rose trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Cerraba fuertemente sus ojos que habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas a borbotones. Sus gritos de desesperación se habían convertido en incesantes llantos. Rose estaba llorando. El sufrimiento que le causaba que aquellos sujetos estuvieran ultrajando su virgen cuerpo era tan enorme que los gemidos de llanto eran simplemente intensos. El soldado continuó cortando sus prendas hasta que logró deshacerse de todas las barreras y exponer por completo, ante la vista de todos, el pequeño y escaso pubis de la prisionera. Aquellos lujuriosos hombres jamás imaginaron deleitarse los ojos con carne tan tierna y joven. Todos rieron y dijeron comentarios lascivos y humillantes para la joven cuya virginidad había quedado expuesta. Rose ya no gritaba ni se forcejeaba. Estaba tan exhausta de tanto gritar y forcejearse, que ya solo le quedaban fuerzas para seguir llorando. Lloraba como una niña inconsolable y triste. Todos los soldados, al ver que la jovencita había quedado completamente desnuda ante ellos y con sus ropajes desechos, se lanzaron sobre ella entre todos para tomar los trozos de sus desgarradas prendas y lanzarlos lejos. Ahora la inocente niña se encontraba completamente sin ninguna prenda, ante los ojos de los diez soldados que no dejaban de reír y mirarla con lasciva. Rose no paraba de llorar.

Rose continuó apretando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Respirando agitadamente, pues a querer o no, la situación en la que se encontraba había encendido su cuerpo, que por muy joven y virgen que fuera, no dejaba de ser el cuerpo de una hembra que estaba entrando en celo. Cuatro de los militares continuaron estrujando y chupando sus exquisitos senos canela. Mientras que otro, aprovechó la completa desnudez de la prisionera para comenzar a acariciar con lujuria el suave y hasta ahora inexplorado monte de Venus de la prisionera. Su entrepierna, a pesar de ya poseer aquel aroma a hembra, y estar ya adornado por una escasa cantidad de delgado vello, todavía conservaba la apariencia de la vulva de una niña. Pequeña, redonda y esponjada. Tal fusión de niña y mujer que Rose reflejaba en cada parte de su cuerpo tenían a todos los soldados tan ensimismados como nunca pensaron que estarían jamás. Uno de los lujuriosos soldados, tras darse cuenta que la prisionera había dejado de forcejearse y solo se dedicaba a llorar, le quitó el trapo que traía en la boca a la pobre niña. La razón: quería escuchar los llantos entremezclados con gemidos de la inocente victima. La pobre Rose solo de dedicaba a llorar mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mezclándose con su sudor, hasta caer al sucio piso. Pero poco a poco los lamentos de la joven fueron siendo remplazados por más y más gemidos. Pues, a pesar de que su mente estaba completamente paralizada por el sufrimiento y pena que estaba viviendo, su cuerpo, tal vez aún demasiado joven, había comenzado a convulsionarse y responder a las provocaciones de los soldados. Su carne, su instinto de hembra, muy independiente a querer o no de su moral y su conciencia, estaba despertando por primera vez y resintiendo cada caricia provocadora de deseo. El soldado que se había dado a la tarea de acariciarle la entrepierna a la jovencita, pudo confirmarlo cuando pasó su dedo índice por en medio de los labios vaginales de Rose. En ellos notó la presencia de un inconfundible fluido.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Según ella está llorando porque no le está gustando! ¡Pero tal parece que ya empezó a divertirse! – exclamó el hombre, que divertido por ver que la entrepierna de la joven se había humedecido de placer, comenzó a pellizcar con lasciva el clítoris inflamado de la morena, para después pasarse los dedos empapados a la boca y saborear aquellos flujos de mujer.

- Nooo… ya no… - Rose había reunido sus ultimas energías para suplicar entre gemidos y llantos a los soldados – Por lo que más quieran… déjenme… ir…

Muy lejos de hacer caso a sus suplicas. Los diez soldados se dejaron ir aún más osadamente sobre la niña de Lyor, quien continuó apretando sus empapados ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras respiraba con tremenda agitación y apretaba los dientes, convirtiendo así sus gemidos en potentes pujidos de dolor y placer. Rose podía sentir como un sinnúmero de lenguas recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, empapando su tersa piel con una mezcla de saliva y su propio sudor. Las lenguas recorrían sus mejillas, su cuello, sus brazos, sus pechos, sus pezones, su abdomen, sus muslos. Pero la profanación más audaz, que la hizo soltar un impactante gemido y estremecer todo su cuerpo, fue la de una lengua intrusa que recorrió con lentitud e intimidad la totalmente húmeda vagina de la virgen. Por vez primera, Rose sintió un espasmo que la llevó a derramar una gran cantidad de flujo vaginal. Aquel soldado se excitó aún más ante esto, y comenzó a dedicarse a jugar con sus labios y lengua con toda la entrepierna de la morena. Lamía su clítoris una y otra vez, lamía los labios vaginales por dentro y por fuera, y de vez en cuando hasta mordía toscamente la carne de la joven, saboreado a cada momento de sus fluidos. Ante esto, Rose nuevamente volvió a gritar y a forcejearse para tratar de liberarse y detener al intruso. Pero fue en vano. El peso de los demás soldados no le permitió moverse ni un milímetro. El soldado continuó jugando a sus anchas con la vagina de la joven, la cual estaba totalmente empapada por la mezcla de sus jugos vaginales y la saliva del violador. La sensación de tal caricia era demasiado intensa para una niña. Por lo que el rostro y casi todo el cuerpo de la joven estaban poniéndose rojos de lo mucho que se le estaba subiendo la sangre de la agitación. Los demás hombres continuaban manoseándola violentamente mientras el posible líder del grupo continuaba profanando la intimidad de Rose con su lengua tanto como le era posible. Era casi como si estuviera intentando penetrarla con su boca. Rose inconscientemente se contraía con furia para sacar al intruso de su orificio, pero el soldado no paraba de introducirle una y otra vez su lengua hasta topar con su himen. Así continuaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que uno de los soldados que se encontraba manoseando a la joven, se alejó para tomar un poco de aire, y luego dio el siguiente paso en esta faena de tortura…

- Ja, ja, ja. Me tienes bien caliente, niña puta… - sus demás compañeros vieron con sorpresa como el soldado empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón para sacar al descubierto su endurecido miembro – ¡Mira ya como me la tienes!…

Sus compañeros podían adivinar sus intenciones.

- Aún es muy pronto, - dijo uno de ellos entre risillas y agitación – Vamos a jugar un poco más con ella…

El soldado no hizo caso de su amigo, y nuevamente se acercó donde la orgía para inclinarse cerca del rostro de la morena y dejar su miembro peligrosamente cerca de la cara llena de lágrimas de la violada niña.

- Jugar con ella… ¡eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!

El lujurioso soldado acercó su erecto pene a la boca de Rose. Esta, que aún se encontraba cansada y agitada por los espasmos de su cuerpo, apenas tuvo fuerzas para voltear a otro lado y evitar que le introdujeran su miembro en la boca. Pero el lujurioso hombre no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, y tomó violentamente del cabello a la niña para voltearla de vuelta hacia él. Mientras todo esto ocurría, los otros nueve soldados no dejaban de acariciar violentamente a la joven, especialmente el hombre que estaba chupando con demencia toda su intimidad. Rose aún continuaba tratando de evitar que aquel poseso clavara su miembro en sus labios, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro a pesar de que el hombre la estaba torturando, jalándole el cabello para obligarla a estarse quieta. Finalmente el hombre pudo someterla y acercó su glande hasta hacerlo chocar con los labios de Rose. Ella apretaba lo más que podía sus dientes para evitar que el soldado introdujera su pene en su boca por más que este lo empujase. Sin embargo, el lujurioso hombre siguió arremetiendo su miembro una y otra vez tratando de introducirlo en la boca de la jovencita. Pero solo conseguía restregar su glande en los mojados labios y los fuertemente apretados dientes de Rose, impregnándolos de este modo con sus fluidos pre-seminales. Rose continuaba apretando los dientes tanto como podía, pues ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas por los forcejeos anteriores. Pero no pasó mucho para que el violador se cansara de que la jovencita le siguiera poniendo resistencia, y furioso, maltrató a Rose tomándola violentamente por los cabellos hasta hacerla gritar del dolor y aprovechar aquel alarido de la joven para introducirle su pene a la boca.

La pobre joven casi se ahogó cuando el perverso soldado le introdujo su pene hasta topar con su garganta y atragantarla. Rose seguía siendo sujetada del cabello en todo momento y no pudo sacarse por más que quiso el miembro del soldado. Tosía una y otra vez del asco y no paraba de derramar lágrimas a cada momento. El soldado se decepcionó un poco, pues se dio cuenta que cuando la hembra no pone nada de su parte, el sexo oral no resulta tan placentero. No obstante, el militar no le sacó el miembro de la boca.

Todos los demás continuaban manoseando y lengüeteando el cuerpo de la joven. Rose solo alcanzaba a llorar mientras apretaba los ojos lo más que podía y trataba de aguantar el asco que le producía el miembro de aquel violador en su garganta. El soldado movía con violencia su miembro dentro de la boca de la jovencita, llegando incluso a lastimarla. Mientras, los demás violadores no paraban de manosear y lamer con lujuria cada centímetro de la morena piel de la ex habitante de Lyor. Poco a poco los otros soldados se fueron calentando tanto por la orgía, que algunos empezaron a quitarse sus prendas para sentirse más en intimidad con la pobre prisionera. Uno de ellos incluso, no se sintió totalmente a gusto hasta estar completamente desnudo; y luego de estarlo, trató de restregar su cuerpo lo más que podía al de la morena, haciéndose paso entre los demás soldados, que posteriormente buscaron hacer lo mismo. A la joven prisionera ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir tratando de patalear y soltarse de los violadores. Por lo que totalmente cansada y derrotada, dejó de poner resistencia y se quedó tendida en el suelo sin moverse para nada y con los diez soldados encima de ella profanándola sin cansancio. El hombre que había obligado a Rose a darle una mamada, se encontraba ya muy encendido por la excitación y la sensación de su pene que se restregaba una y otra vez en la boca de la niña. Él ya no resistiría por mucho tiempo. El dolor le estaba indicando que pronto se correría y derramaría su semen en la boca de la morena.

Pobre Rose. El soldado que la había traído aquí desde un principio aún no se cansaba de chupar su sexo, mientras sus tiernos pechos eran apretujados y lamidos por unos sujetos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguirlos de entre todo el tumulto. Y ahora, ella estaba empezando a ser embestida por los torrentes de semen que empezaron a salir disparados del pene del violador que hasta ahora había llegado más lejos que los otros. El potente chorro golpeó directamente su garganta y casi la hizo ahogarse del impacto y asco que sintió con aquel espeso y viscoso liquido. Hubiera incluso vomitado de no ser que el miembro del soldado casi le tapaba la garganta. A final de cuentas, la mayoría del semen descargado terminó siendo tragado directamente por ella, mientras otra considerable parte se quedó embarrada en el interior de su boca, saturándola hasta derramarse por los labios, y así, embarrar parte del vello púbico del soldado, cuyo miembro erecto aún seguía dentro de la boca de Rose.

Todos los soldados se echaron a reír al darse cuenta de lo que su compañero había hecho. No falto mucho entonces para que uno de ellos decidiera empezar a frotar su pene en la prisionera para imitar a su amigo.

- Jajaja… ¡ahora me toca a mí! – gritó. Acercó su miembro donde los húmedos senos de la morena y lo friccionó sobre ellos, pasándolo entre ambos para estimularlo.

Otros dos soldados vieron dicho acto, y tras reírse de eso, decidieron unírsele a su compañero, por lo que sacaron también sus miembros al aire y comenzaron a masturbarse con una mano mientras continuaban sometiendo a la morena en el piso con la otra. Rose, aún con el miembro del otro hombre en su garganta y con el semen saliéndole por los labios, miró semi inconsciente a los otros dos soldados y pudo adivinar lo que tenían planeado. El violador finalmente sacó su miembro de la boca de la quizás aún infante y se limpió el semen que le quedaba impregnado en el pene con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la Lyorense. Los otros dos soldados sujetaron con una mano cada hombro de Rose mientras se acercaban más al rostro de esta y continuaban masturbándose. El otro soldado puso adivinar lo que iban a hacer y sujetó fuertemente el rostro de la joven para evitar que se volteara a otro lado. Fue entonces, que uno de ellos continuó masturbándose con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente sintió que el chorro de semen estaba por salir, y apuntó con su miembro al rostro de la jovencita para disparárselo violentamente en su cara. Rose solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos mientras era empapada con el viscoso líquido y sus lágrimas y sudor se mezclaban con este. Los demás solados que vieron tal acto se rieron malignamente de ello y esperaron para ver como el otro de sus compañeros hacía lo mismo. El segundo soldado derramó de igual manera su semen en el rostro de Rose, empapándola todavía más.

- Ja ja ja!! ¡Qué divertido! – expresó uno de ellos, quien soltó los pechos de la morena para acercarse a su rostro y hacer el mismo acto denigrante que los otros dos. A estas alturas, Rose ya no ponía ninguna resistencia. Estaba totalmente exhausta y su cuerpo ya no se movía. Solo podía mirar con esos ojos ahora apagados y lagrimosos como los seudo hombres manipulaban y profanaban su cuerpo a su antojo. Deseando que esto acabase pronto. Deseando caer inconsciente para dejar de sufrir. Pero el bendito sueño no venía. Lo único que parecía estar perdiendo con todo esto, era su juicio y su cordura, pues su mirada triste estaba perdiendo brillo y lucidez hasta quedar con la mirada de un cadáver sin expresiones fijas.

Aquel soldado, para estimular su miembro, lo introdujo sin ninguna resistencia en la boca de Rose y comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella. Rose solamente permanecía quieta, con la mirada perdida y derramando más lágrimas. Ya no pensaba en nada. Ahora únicamente su cerebro se dedicaba a sentir cada una de las caricias que le estaban dando a su cuerpo. Los lengüetazos, los apretujones violentos hacia sus partes más íntimas del cuerpo. Y de cómo ahora hasta su pequeño orificio trasero era picoteado por el dedo de uno de los diez soldados de la nación de Amestris. Ella podía sentir cada una de estas profanaciones, pero su cerebro parecía ya no reaccionar ante ellas. El hombre que se la había pasado chupando su vagina sin descanso y que aún lo continuaba haciendo, ahora no conforme con eso, estaba tratando de introducirle su dedo en el ano. Y lo estaba logrando.

Otros tres soldados descargaron su semen en el rostro de la joven, uno por uno y en grandes cantidades. El Semen en la cara de Rose era tanto, que este comenzaba a derramarse hacia el piso y hacia su cabello, embarrándolo impresionantemente y haciendo que este se ensuciara completamente al impregnársele el polvo del piso con el viscoso líquido. Rose solamente permanecía quieta, jadeando levemente por la excitación involuntaria de su cuerpo y ya sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos que aún continuaban derramando lágrimas. A uno de los violadores le pareció gracioso como su cabello también se estaba manchando con semen, así que decidió embarrarle el fluido por completo en su melena revolviéndoselo con su mano. El rostro de la morena continuaba siendo embestido por las descargas de semen de los otros soldados. Su rostro estaba tan saturado, que se veía completamente cubierto del líquido blanco. Lo único que se alcanzaba a entrever eran sus ojos que repelían el viscoso fluido con las lágrimas constantes que salían de ellos. Rose continuaba jadeando en voz baja, por lo que buena cantidad de los disparos de semen caían dentro de su boca entreabierta e introduciéndose en esta, saturándola hasta el tope. Pero ahora ella ya no daba ninguna señal de asco ni trataba de escupirlo como anteriormente lo hacía. Únicamente continuaba jadeando lentamente, aún con los viscosos líquidos resbalándose desde su boca hasta su garganta. Todos a su alrededor reían y la insultaban cruelmente.

De pronto, el líder del grupo. Sin dar ningún aviso previo a sus compañeros, dejó de jugar con la entrepierna de la pobre Lyorense y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Toscamente, hizo girar el cuerpo de la joven 180 grados, dejándola boca arriba y con los glúteos a la vista de todos. Ninguno de los presentes pudo adivinar sus intenciones hasta que miraron como le abrió con cuidado las piernas, para después apuntar con su rostro hacia el orificio más intimo de Rose.

- Espera un momento. – Refunfuñó uno de ellos - ¡Quien te crees que eres! ¡Tú no vas a ser el primero en gozarla…!

- Cállate. – Ordenó con voz maligna y autoritaria, al punto que el otro soldado se cayó de miedo – Fue mi idea traerla aquí. Yo seré quien la desvirgue. Luego ustedes pueden hacerle cuanto quieran después; ¡pero yo y solo yo voy a desvirgarla!

Después de recitar estas palabras, el teniente entremetió su glande en los labios vaginales de Rose y los movió de arriba a abajo dos o tres veces hasta sentir la entrada aún virgen de la Lyorense. El perverso hombre sintió que había encontrado la puerta a la gloria, sonrió siniestramente, y sin pensársela dos veces, introdujo con brutalidad su miembro hasta hacerlo chocar con el himen de la joven ultrajada. Rose que hasta el momento había entrado en un estado completamente pasivo, abrió sus ojos como platos pero aún con la mirada traslucida y sin expresión. No fue sino hasta que el violador líder del grupo desgarró violentamente su himen que Rose salió por completo de su trance y lanzó un potente grito a causa del enorme dolor que sintió.

Su rostro volvió a llenarse de angustia y sufrimiento. Su mirada reflejaba nuevamente el trauma y el dolor. Una vez más volvió a forcejear y patalear sus piernas tratando de repeler a los intrusos. Llegó incluso a darle una patada en la cara al que la había desflorado, pero este no la soltó ni sacó su miembro de ella.

- ¡Suéltenme!! – gritaba una y otra vez mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarse al teniente de su intimidad.

Los otros soldados la sujetaron con fuerza y consiguieron detener los manotazos y movimientos bruscos que ella ahora daba. Aquel teniente se sorprendió un poco al ver que la joven había vuelto a tratar de poner resistencia. Pero continuó en su andanza y continuó penetrando con violentas embestidas la estrecha vagina de Rose. Ella se estremecía del dolor y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Para controlarla, el resto de los soldados se lanzaron encima de ella y comenzaron a manosearla toscamente. Uno de ellos volvió a introducir su pene en la boca de la joven. Otros, le pellizcaron los pezones con tanta fuerza que le marcaron unos profundos moretones en sus areolas. Otro se puso a recoger semen que había en el piso para embarrárselo a Rose por todo el cuerpo.

Rose no paraba de gritar. Rogaba una y otra vez que la dejaran en paz y ya no continuaran. La hasta ahora virgen vagina de la joven estaba siendo tan ferozmente penetrada que unos hilos de sangre comenzaban a brotar de ella. Aquel teniente no tenía piedad, la violaba a sus anchas y sin tener ningún reparo en herirla.

Y así continuaron Rose y los violadores durante otros diez minutos más. Hasta que uno de los soldados se acercó donde el líder.

- Ya te divertiste bastante. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

- No. Aún no termino con ella.

Ambos hombres se vieron con miradas amenazantes. Y ni uno de los dos le concedió al otro. Hasta que el soldado retador le dijo a su teniente:

- Entonces… déjame su ano. – Sonrió con gran libido y morbo – Yo la desvirgaré por atrás.

El teniente correspondió la sonrisa y sujetó a Rose de las caderas para levantarla del suelo. Rose gritó, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. Así que aquel hombre, sin sacar su pene de la intimidad de la joven, se recostó boca arriba en el suelo, con la Lyorense montada en su entrepierna y tratando de zafarse.

- Ve por ella entonces… - musitó con sadismo y maldad a su camarada. El subordinado sonrió y empujó la espalda de la morena hasta tumbarla boca abajo sobre el sujeto que la estaba violando, haciendo que sus glúteos torneados, redondos y desnudos apuntaran hacia él. Se acercó donde las nalgas de la violada que aún estaba ensartada con el miembro del teniente de Central, y con el dedo comenzó a penetrar el orificio de la joven para ablandarlo.

Rose volvió a soltar un potente grito. El teniente que estaba recostado debajo de ella la sujetó de su espalda para evitar que esta forcejeara y sacara su miembro de su vagina. Rose Apretó sus glúteos lo más que pudo para tratar de sacar el dedo intruso de su esfínter, pero el soldado era demasiado fuerte para ser detenido únicamente con eso. Ese hombre continuó moviendo su dedo dentro del ano de Rose, haciendo círculos para disipar la resistencia del esfínter. Rose apretaba los dientes del dolor y comprimía por reflejo su vagina y esfínter, consiguiendo solo con eso que el placer del teniente que tenía su miembro dentro de ella se incrementara.

El resto de los soldados solo observaban divertidos el martirio al que Rose estaba siendo sometida por esos dos.

Una vez que el corpulento soldado sintió que el esfínter anal de la joven había sido ablandado lo suficiente, soltó una leve risilla, apretó con excesiva fuerza y lascivia los morenos y torneados glúteos de la joven, y los separó para dejar al descubierto su dilatado ano.

Rose no se atrevió a voltear del miedo y de pensar en lo que aquel hombre estaba a punto de hacerle.

- Por favor… deténganse… por lo que más quieran… - suplicó con una voz totalmente deforme y débil al teniente sobre del que ella estaba. Lo miró llorando a los ojos, fatigada de tanto gritar y convulsionarse.

El teniente la miró, y pareció por unos momentos que ver su rostro demacrado lo había conmovido. Pero no fue así.

El otro soldado introdujo con tosquedad su glande en el esfínter de la aún niña. Rose contrajo su ano por reflejo y soltó un quejido de dolor entremezclado con placer. El teniente la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para evitar que se moviera. El durísimo pene del violador danzaba de arriba abajo en el intestino de Rose, lastimándola hasta hacerla sangrar de su esfínter. Rose estaba tan agotada que sus gritos comenzaban a quebrarse. Ya casi no se alcanzaban a escuchar sus lamentos; estaba cayendo de nueva cuenta en ese estado de semi conciencia en el que estaba unos momentos atrás. El teniente y su subordinado continuaron penetrándola a un ritmo cada vez más sincronizado. De los otros ocho soldados, cinco ya se encontraban algo fatigados y hartos de mancillar a la Lyorense, por lo que se dispusieron a observar mientras recogían energías. Otro de ellos, que aún no había descargado ni una sola vez su semen en ella, aprovechó que la jovencita había caído en estad pasivo nuevamente para introducirle su miembro en la boca. Y los dos últimos se acercaron por los costados y empezaron a lamer y morder con tosquedad cada uno de los pezones inflamados de la adolescente en lo que sobaban el torso terso y lubricado con semen de la pobre niña con sus manos.

Los minutos en que Rose permaneció con los cinco soldados en esa posición parecieron eternos. Poco a poco la hasta ahora casta joven empezó a perder la noción de la realidad. Su mirada perdió cualquier expresión que tenía hasta quedar totalmente nublada y sin brillo. Ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada. Su mente parecía haberse bloqueado totalmente. Su conciencia se transportó a otra parte abandonado la terrible escena en la que su cuerpo se encontraba. De pronto recordó entre sueños a su fallecido novio. Contempló entre bellas ilusiones los maravillosos momentos que había pasado a su lado y de cómo ellos se habían jurado amor eterno. Deseó más que nunca que él siguiera a su lado. Que su muerte al igual que esa terrible guerra civil en su pueblo no fueran realidad. Que su vida continuara igual. Sentía que esta realidad era demasiado, que su corazón no podía resistirla. Que tal vez lo mejor sería estar muerta…

De pronto, un recuerdo la abordó antes de que cayera en el limbo. Se trataba de aquel joven rubio y su hermano, los cuales había conocido hace poco. Recordó los momentos tan duros que había pasado al lado de Edward y de Alphonse. De cómo ellos también habían tenido que pasar por momentos muy duros, y como a pesar de eso ellos continuaban avanzando y sin mirar hacia atrás. Escuchó nuevamente la voz del mayor diciéndole:

_Que importa si has caído. Tienes piernas fuertes. Úsalas. Levántate y camina… camina. Tienes todo lo necesario para continuar avanzado… Levántate… levántate… levántate y sigue caminando…_

Esa voz la mantuvo y no le permitió abandonar su conciencia. Ella debía seguir luchando sin importar lo que le pasara. Mientras uno siguiera con vida uno debía seguir avanzando. Eso fue lo que Edward le había enseñado. Aún cuando pareciera que ella se había quedado completamente sola, mientras continuara con vida no podía rendirse. No podía… jamás lo haría… jamás…

Su conciencia no se desvaneció por completo. Sino que repentinamente regresó de su trance y volvió a estar consiente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Rose despertó y miró como aquellos cinco militares continuaban ultrajando su cuerpo. Nuevamente comenzó a resistirse con todas su fuerzas y a semi gritar que la dejasen en paz hasta ensordecerlos. Rose lucharía por su dignidad hasta el último minuto. Tal y como Edward le había enseñado. Con un audaz y potente movimiento de sus brazos le propinó un potente golpe a cada uno de los hombres que le estaban mordiendo los pezones, arrojándolos lejos y dejándolos aturdidos en el piso. El militar que tenía su miembro en la boca de la infante se asustó levemente y perdió su concentración, por lo que terminó eyaculando en ella. Rose se enfureció ante esto y mordió con tal fuerza el miembro de aquel soldado que la sangre de la herida salió disparada con fuerza de entre sus dientes. El cabo soltó un grito de dolor y se alejó unos pasos de ella, sacando su virilidad de su boca y esbozando una maldición hacia la Lyorense. Rose escupió el semen que el otro descargó en su garganta al teniente que estaba penetrándola por su sexo y empezó a darle de fuertes manotazos. El soldado que estaba detrás de ella penetrándola por el ano la tomó de los brazos para detenerla. Rose siguió forcejeando, tratando de sacarse cuando menos el miembro del teniente de su sexo y gritando maldiciones llenas de cólera a todos los presentes, a quienes llamaba cobardes y seudo hombres. El teniente lejos de intimidarse, le dio una sonrisa siniestra a su victima y la sujetó con fuerza su cintura para volver en ensartarle hasta el fondo su verga. Rose continuó luchando para sacarse el miembro de dentro de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los ojos del teniente se pusieron en blanco, y aún sonriendo, dejó liberar un potente orgasmo con el que disparó con fuerza, una enorme cantidad de semen dentro de la vagina de Rose.

El cuerpo de Rose le había traicionado a ella al punto de que, cuando sintió el impacto del viscoso líquido, saturando por completo su matriz, reaccionó contra su voluntad con un descomunal orgasmo que la hizo gritar de placer. Sentir como ese malvado hombre la había gozado por completo al vaciar su hombría en ella, hizo sentir a Rose totalmente derrotada; y además, avergonzada de que por un momento llegó a sentir inintencionalmente placer. Antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar y hacer algo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente, esta vez por completo. Dicho golpe se lo había propinado el soldado que estaba detrás de ella penetrándola por el ano.

Para cuando Rose despertó, se encontraba nuevamente en la celda con los demás prisioneros alrededor de ella y preocupados por su estado. Sus ropajes estaban sucios. Su cuerpo lleno de moretones y de semen y sangre secos. Sus ojos hinchados apenas alcanzaron a entreabrirse. Todos los demás reos miraron su demacrado rostro. Una joven le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Rose solo miró con un gesto desconsolado a la que le había preguntado y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para contestarle moviendo la cabeza. Entre todos trataron de curarle y limpiarle.

No volvió a ser violada, pero desde ese entonces Rose no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra durante su estadía como prisionera de Guerra.


End file.
